The Fish and The Airhead
by Pigglypiggies
Summary: Just read it ;)


Cayla sighed, she walked over to her usual spot on the beach. It was late, her friends had warned her that swimming this late at night was highly dangerous.(but being the airhead she was, she didn't listen, what a douche.) She dropped her bag in the white sand, it was so dark out that the moonlight luminated the sand to a pure glowing white. She began to shed her clothing. She came down to the final decision to go full on nude or in her under garments, she chose to go full nude because she is well, Cayla. She ran over to the waves, stumbling over her self while waddling to the pitch black water. She plunged in the frigid cold water surrounded her. She had too much to drink at the party at Crystal's house.(it was a pretty damn cool party) She had ran away because the grouch of Mexico called her a "damp bag of puke", in her dismay she ran away to the beach in hope of finding her happy place in a relaxing late night swim. She became faint and slowly began to lose her conscience. She fainted into the waves.

Cayla had awakened, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She than regained full consciousness and noticed a pair of "fishy" lips on hers. She began to suffocate since the mysterious stranger was kissing her for probably about an hour. Cayla began to flail around like a fucking idiot since well, she is one. The stranger released his lips from hers and yawned revealing the fact that he fell asleep while kissing her.(Cayla you fucking bore.) Cayla stood up and attempted to run away but failed since she was covered head to toe in fucking SCARVES.(yes ladies and gentlemen, he took the time to fucking wrap her nude ass bod in fucking SCARVES, I mean those must of been long scarves since he was clearly a fucking cheap ass) He looked up at her and smiled a toothy smile. "hello landwweller" Cayla still struggled. He kissed her cheek and went to the kitchen to go make waffles. Cayla rubbed her cheek and blushed, "ummmmmmm, ok".

_**MEAN WHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE WHERE "NORMAL" PEOPLE**_** ARE**

"Regina do you know where Cayla went?" Crystal asked. "Why the fuck do you think I will care." She said while eating a can of baked beans. The two of them looked over to mark who fell asleep on the floor, they were pretty damn sure he was supposed to be dead but no one really knows what is going on with that guy.(seriously, he was gonna fuck a can of beans, did I mention Regina is eating those beans I mean seriously did she wash the can? she should learn some manners or how to take care of herself) Regina looked at the can of beans and felt lightly disgusted and threw them out, she just felt like something told her to pull herself together and to not eat a can of beans covered in marks blood and spit. Crystal looked over at Regina, she never thought she would throw out that can of beans. Crystal continued to polish and clean Nassu from all the blood and spit from Mark. Mark woke up and went out to feed the donkey. Mark looked around and noticed that the "damp bag of puke" was missing BUT, he couldn't really careless.

_**BACK TO CAYLA, EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE PROBABLY MORE INTERESTED IN US.**_

Ok time to clear up some names; Cayla was kidnapped by Eridan

Eridan skipped off into his little crappy ass kitchen. He reached into his freezer and grabbed out some waffles; he had the choice of strawberry, chocolate chip, blue berry and just plain. He picked all of them and just gave her one of each. He popped them in the toaster and waited approximately 2 minutes. He placed them on her plate and poured a heart of syrup all over her waffles. He picked up her plate and skipped off into his room where Cayla was held. He handed her the waffles and gave her a concerned glare, he awaited her judgment on his soggy ass waffles. Cayla enjoyed all of the waffles since she wasn't a picky eater. She ate the waffles faster than a 10 dollar whore giving a blowjob. Eridan glanced over at her, he was curious indeed but he was a better gentle troll than that, than again what the fuck am I saying he is Eridan. He sat next to her and turned on the T.V to watch the Little Mermaid. After the first few musical numbers they were already cuddling. Cayla noticed this and started to spazz the fuck out, so much contact from the opposite gender was very hard on her, being a hormonal teenager and all. She felt the need to pee so she ran off to the bathroom.

Cayla finished taking a piss and decided to go back out there and just man up and watch the goddamn movie. She walked out and sat back down.(she didn't wash her hands) They regained the warm cuddle they had before. The movie was about to finish and they were just about to kiss when...BAM!

Regina threw Nassu through the window. Crystal tried to continue her joke that she was telling all the way down to Eridan's hive.(they were fish puns) Mark followed after beginning to rant about how Regina is always such a boner kill. Regina shifted around awkwardly, "Cayla I came here to ask you, where did you put the T.V remote?" Cayla and Eridan looked at each other and back to Regina,"its on the couch.""oh." Regina said feeling awkward as all hell.

Cayla stayed with Eridan and had about 69 kids together. Regina never found the remote and vowed that she would never let Cayla watch T.V. Crystal still chills out with Regina even if they don't have a T.V anymore and Mark is still a virgin.

THE END


End file.
